Abrupt
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Confundido, paralizado y sonrojado... así se encontraba Furuichi Takayuki al ver que Oga tan pegado a él. ¿Acaso Oga Tatsumi intentaba besarlo? ¿A él? Tenía que ser una broma. Oga x Furuichi


**Bueno, bueno... ¿qué decir? Que es mi primer fic de Beelzebub! xD Vi un doujinshi de estos dos en zerochan net (bendito seas, zerochan! (?) xD) y me inspiró para escribir esto! Que le voy a hacer, soy así. Aclaro que vi muy poco de Beelzebub (de echo aún lo estoy viendo, como ya acabé la anterior que estaba viendo, me tocaba esta y no os lío más! XD**

_**Disclaimer:**_** Beelzebub y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ryuhei Tamura.**

* * *

**Abrupt**

**(Oga Tatsumi x Furuichi Takayuki)**

Su respiración se cortó y sintió como si todo se paralizara a su alrededor. Intentó encontrar una explicación, buscando en su cabeza algún intento de comprender lo que estaba pasando… pero nada servía, por más que buscaba, no había nada lógico en la reacción que Oga acababa de tener.

Por una milésima de segundo pensó en escapar, pero era inútil. No solo tenía la barandilla de la azotea por detrás, sino que los brazos de Oga le rodeaban la cintura con fuerza, era imposible escapar, estaba atrapado. Se dedicó a observar el rostro de Oga, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con la frente apoyada sobre la suya, su rostro estaba cerca, tan cerca… el caso era: ¿por qué?

Tragó saliva y sintió sus mejillas ardiendo. ¿Estaba sonrojado? ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? ¿Él? ¿Furuichi Takayuki? ¿El mayor mujeriego de Ishiyama? Abrió la boca para hablar, pero casi se atraganta con las palabras al notar que Oga se acercaba un poco más sus labios a los de él.

—Eh, Oga… ¿qué haces? ¿Estás bien?

Sus palabras parecían no llegarle, era como si estuviera dormido o, lo más probable, ignorándole, como casi siempre. Frunció el ceño repentinamente, aún con un tinte rojo cubriendo sus mejillas, no le gustaba estar sonrojado porque su amigo le tuviera agarrado así, además de que le asustaba tener esa reacción.

Puso las dos manos sobre el pecho de Oga y le empujó, intentando que se apartara de él. Cuando sintió el aliento del otro sobre sus labios, se exaltó e empezó a revolverse entre sus brazos, pero como predijo antes era imposible escapar.

—Idiota Furuichi —sonó la voz de Oga algo molesto, abriendo los ojos, mirándole directamente—. ¿No ves que me estoy concentrando para darte el mejor jodido beso de tu vida?

Cuando Oga dijo eso, Furuichi se quedó paralizado, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. ¿Oga Tatsumi había dicho eso? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera se había recuperado de la sorpresa, cuando sintió que los labios de Oga tomaban los suyos con fiereza, con hambre, dominándolos.

Furuichi se quedó paralizado, pensando en porqué estaba pasando todo eso, a cómo llegaron a esa situación. Todo pensamiento se fue al ver que la lengua de Oga rozaba contra la suya, empezando un vaivén frenético. Eso era malo, le estaba dominando, le estaba gustando la manera en la que le besaba. Oga tenía razón: ese era el mejor jodido beso de toda su vida, dudaba que algún beso superara ese.

Soltó un ahogado quejido cuando notó una mordida sobre el labio inferior, pero no importaba… Oga nunca fue delicado, y dudaba que lo fuera con él, ser violento era parte de su forma de ser. Dejó de empujar el pecho de Oga y puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de él, intentando que no se separara de él, incitándole a que continuara.

Cuando se separaron, Furuichi respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido, pero vaya si había merecido la pena. Notaba que Oga también respiraba de igual forma, mirándolo con una mirada salvaje… bueno, era muy característica de él, aunque tenía un toque distinto al de siempre, parecía más bien pasional.

—Creo que no es suficiente… intentaré superar ese beso.

Oh, como olvidarse del espíritu competitivo de Oga. En eso el bebé Beel y él se parecían, competían hasta ganar, si veían algo mal hecho, lo hacían de nuevo para superarlo. Cuando notó los labios de Oga sobre los suyos otra vez ya no importó, seguía sin saber porque le besaba, pero claro… ¿no había acaso tiempo para descubrirlo?

* * *

**Vaaaale, pues esto es todo! XD He notado que hay muy poco de estos dos por aquí, que ocurre? Con lo bien que quedan juntos? o_o' no lo entiendo! bueno, seré yo, que soy una loca fujoshi pervertida! xDD **

**Como dije antes, he visto poco de Beelzebub, así que sino gusta echádmelo en cara, así sabré en que fallo e intentaré mejorar con los personajes! :3 **

**Bueno, pues me despido, porque me duele el brazo izquierdo y estoy molida! que aunque sea Semana Santa, mis profesores no tuvieron piedad y me enviaron tropecientos trabajos! TwT al agua patos! (?) bien, eso olvidadlo! **

**Sayo! cuidaos mucho!**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
